Supernatural: The Beginning
by Dean'sGal101
Summary: The start of everything for Sam & Dean, Amber & Dana and every other hunter. The first of many Supernatural stories. Please read the character profiles first, you will understand them better :D Its rated M for the later chapters.


_I DO NOT OWN DEAN, SAM, JOHN, BOBBY, CASTIEL AND ADAM_

_SUPERNATURAL THEMED_

_This page is rated K_

_**[Main**__** (Hero) Characters Only]**_

**Dean Winchester**

**D.O.B.: ** January 24, 1979

**Eye:** Colour: Green

**Hair**: Colour: Brown

**Height:** 6ft 1"

**From:** Lawrence, Kansas

**Bio: **Has a younger brother, Sam, and has a half brother, Adam, (whom he does not know of in the first couple of chapters). Often seems to see hunting as an adventure rather than a responsibility; His devil-may-care attitude applies equally to romance, his taste in classic rock, fast cars, and even food, especially cheeseburgers and pie. Dean is terrified of flying, and claims that is the reason why he drives everywhere - in their Dad's classic 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean values his family and their safety more than anyone's absolute ideas of good or evil. Has a complicated 'love' relationship with Amber Phoenix …

**Samuel "Sam" Winchester**

**D.O.B.: ** May 2, 1983

**Eye:** Colour: Hazel

**Hair**: Colour: Brown

**Height:** 6ft 4"

**From:** Lawrence, Kansas

**Bio: **Has an older brother, Dean, and has a half brother, Adam, (whom he does not know of in the first couple of chapters). He is good at what he does, but sometimes can fall off the wagon. Sam started hunting alongside his brother and father around the age of twelve; however he began wanting a normal life without monsters. Time passed and after a heated argument with his father, Sam eventually went to Stanford University thus leaving his family and their hunting crusade behind him. Until his older brother comes to ask for his help. After his girlfriend's death, his only real relationship is with Dana Lee…

**John ****Eric Winchester **

**D.O.B.: ** 22 April, 1954

**Eye:** Colour: Brown

**Hair**: Colour: Brown

**Height:** 6ft 2"

**From:** Indiana

**Bio: ** Left high school to join the Marine Corps, eventually attaining the rank of corporal. Serving in Vietnam, he received many medals. After leaving the service, he got a job as a mechanic, and fell in love with Mary Campbell, whom he would later marry. John is the father of Sam and Dean Winchester, and also the father of Adam, his son from a later love interest. He knows about having another son, but does not tell anyone about it. Seeking revenge after his wife Mary was killed by the demon Azazel, John Winchester became a hunter and raised his two sons to fight the supernatural…

**Robert ****"Bobby" Stephen Singer **

**D.O.B.: ** August 12, 1950

**Eye:** Colour: Blue

**Hair**: Colour: Brown/Grey

**Height:**6ft 1"

**From:** Sioux Falls, South Dakota

**Bio: **Salvager and proprietor of Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby Singer was first introduced to the supernatural world when his wife Karen became possessed by a demon. He likes to drink and occasionally curse; whatever mood. He is, a "rough but warm-hearted" working-class man who hunts supernatural creatures, has evolved over time into a father-figure for Sam and Dean Winchester, and also to the Phoenix sisters…

**Adam Milligan**

**D.O.B.: ** September 29, 1990

**Eye:** Colour: Blue

**Hair**: Colour: (Light) Brown

**Height: **6ft 1"

**From:** Windom, Minnesota

**Bio: ** A boy in his early twenties and John Winchester's youngest son. Dean and Sam were never aware they had a half-brother until Adam called them. He needed their help since his mother went missing, and so the three brothers met for the first time. He is only a student and after learning the truth about his older brothers, he wants to help them and do the same. He sees them as his roles models he never had. During the chapters he starts to have feelings for Gina Carter…

**Castiel "Cas"**

**Eye:** Colour: Blue

**Hair**: Colour: (Dark) Brown

**Height: **5ft 11"

**Bio: **An angel of the lord, but not your typical angel. Castiel brings Dean Winchester back from Hell, and helps Dean and his brother Sam in their battles with various demons and angels. As an angel, he possesses a number of superhuman abilities, including the ability to kill demons with his touch. He demonstrates little emotion, though his interactions with Dean have humanized him to a degree. He has had only the one relationship in heaven but does not talk about it, but throughout the chapters, he starts to feel certain emotions to Aaliyah Jackson…

**Elijah**

**Eye:** Colour: Blue

**Hair**: Colour: (Dark) Brown

**Height: **6ft

**Bio: **He is an angel of the lord, unlike Castiel; he obeys any orders made from heaven. He helps the hunters out as best as he can. His only love interest has been and always be Lialah, who is another angel. He is introduced later on in the chapters. He is cautious smart and can be a great help; but also can be a pain…

**Jason Damon Fisher**

**D.O.B.: ** April 1, 1986

**Eye:** Colour: Blue

**Hair**: Colour: Brown

**Height: **5ft 10"

**From****:** Massillon, Ohio

**Bio: **Student turned hunter. Dad was a hunter and so was his older brother, but both died trying to kill a very powerful demon. John Winchester was Jason's dad's best friend; so he bought him up, when he was old enough to know the truth about everything, he becomes a hunter. He meets John in the later chapters along with Sam and Dean also. Sam and Dean know who is but at first they are reluctant to have him hunting with them; but after time they decided for him to tag along. Loves to drink, have fun and has short-term relationships; that is until he falls head over heels for Cara Phoenix, Amber Phoenix's older sister…

**Amber ****Kelly Phoenix **

**D.O.B.: ** 14 March, 1987

**Eye**** Colour:** Light Brown

**Hair**** Colour**: Brown (but keeps dyeing it)

**Height: **5ft 8"

**From:** Florence, Colorado

**Bio: **Ever since she was small, she wanted to become a hunter. All of her family was, except her older sister, Cara. They have a love-hate relationship, as Cara thinks Amber can be something so much better then a hunter, and Amber thinks her older sister's option is to run away from the problem. Everyone in their family, except for Amber and Cara, were murdered; and from that they went their separate ways. But after a few years, Cara calls Amber for help. Amber is more close to her best friend, Dana, then Cara, and calls Dana a sister. Really close to her grandfather and Bobby Singer. Has four tattoos. She has a complicated "love" relationship with Dean Winchester…

**Cara Madison Phoenix**

**D.O.B.: ** 11 July, 1986

**Eye**** Colour:** Hazel

**Hair**** Colour**: (Dark) Brown

**Height: **5ft 4"

**From:** Florence, Colorado

**Bio: **The older sister of Amber Phoenix. She is different to her little sister. When her family died and it was only Amber and her, she wasn't strong enough to become a hunter and ran away from the problem. Cara wanted a normal life but she learns that she is a part of this "family business"; when she calls for Amber for her help. Close to her grandfather and Bobby Singer. Has one tattoo and starts to fall for Jason Fisher...

**Dana Lee**

**D.O.B.: ** 29 August, 1987

**Ey****e Colour:** Grey/Green

**Hair**** Colour**: Brown

**Height: **5ft 4"

**From:** Alliance, Nebraska

**Bio: **Best friends, practically sister's, with Amber Phoenix. Ever since she met Amber she has found her real self. Has a little sister; no-one in her family knows that she is a hunter; they think she is a journalist. She got into hunting because she helped Amber out on a hunt, and ever since they have stuck together. She has a small heart tattoo on her neck with the letter K, which stands for her little sister. She had a boyfriend but he died. Starts to have feelings and a real relationship with Sam Winchester…

**Lialah**

**Eye Colour**: Green

**Hair Colour**: Brown

**Height:**5ft 4"

**Bio: **Is an angel of the lord, and is much respected. She has a similar affection for Amber, as Castiel has for Dean. She tries to help out anyway possible without any other angels finding out. Very sly and smart. Had a relationship with Castiel for quite awhile, on the down low; but then left him when he had fallen. Is with Elijah ever since…

**Aaliyah Isabella Jackson**

**D.O.B.: ** 11 August, 1988

**Eye**** Colour:** Hazel

**Hair**** Colour**: (Light) Brown

**Height: **5ft 5"

**From:** Laurel, Montana

**Bio: **Becomes friends with the others later on in the chapters. More of a researcher then an actual hunter, but will fight when needs be. More normal than anyone else. Only child and parents live in Montana and do not know she does what she does. More girly then the other girls. Starts to fall for Castiel…

**Gina Carter**

**D.O.B.: ** 8 July, 1990

**Eye**** Colour:** Brown

**Hair**** Colour**: Brown

**Height: **5ft 3"

**From:** Salem, Wisconsin

**Bio: **Hunter and becomes friends with everyone later on, when Amber and Dean find her trapped. Comes from a small family of hunters, doesn't keep in touch because of previous problems. Gives attitude but loves attention. Has a tattoo on her back that says "NO MERCY", which will make more sense throughout the chapters. Have had relationships but nothing real; that is until she meets Adam, all thanks to Amber and her mischief…


End file.
